What's seen and not told
by milotic350
Summary: Asura finds a girl hiding from the villagers. While she is not a witch she can do magic. Why is she being hunted and what dark secrets does she hold? Asura X OC
1. Chapter 1

I appear to have terrible writers block on crimson heart. So, while I do maintenance on my brain I present you with this. Oh and Crimson Heart is not dead!

Chi Tsubasa: Dear god. What now?

Milotic: Nothing that bad.

Chi Tsubasa: Oh, so that's why you request, no force, me to write those things that -

Milotic: No one needs to know.

Fear. It's what runs society. It controls our lives. Why do we live in it? It keeps you safe from danger. It's an indicator.

-:-

A girl hides in an alleyway. Behind the trashcans shrouded in darkness. She sniffled.

"Why is it always like this? Am I that different? Sure, I'm part witch but that doesn't make me evil."

Footsteps and lanterns rushed by the alley in which she was hiding.

"KILL THE WITCH!" some shouted.

The girl shuddered in the darkness. For fear that she would be caught. After the footsteps ended, she decided to move. She let out a sigh letting her muscles relax for once in a while. Another figure stood in this same darkness. Only difference? He wasn't hiding.

"Tell me, are you afraid?"

The girl's heart nearly leapt from her chest. She was shaking all over and had been for the past few days. She tried to play tough even though she was scared stiff.

"No, no, I'm not," even her voice was shaking.

The man laughed, "Trying to play tough won't work. I know you're scared."

"So what? I'm afraid there, I said it."

She trembled even more when he chuckled again.

"I'm warning you. I'm a witch!" she threatened.

"You're weak. Do you know who you're up against?"

"Um. . . A person?"

Before he could reply the angry mob came back.

"Over there! There's the witch!"

Light shined over the two. The girl had long red hair with black tips. Her eyes were bright blue with white pupils. She had small fangs but they were large enough to be quite noticeable.

The man was wrapped in a skin like cloth that had eyes on his forehead. The cloth covered his face and head, chest, from waist to his knees, and a little around his calves. He had eye tattoos on both his hands.

"Hey, c'mon! we gotta move!" the girl yelled.

Spiked wings formed on her back and a phoenix tail behind them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. "Where to?" she asked.

He pointed to an abandoned temple on a mountaintop. She took off leaving the angry mob behind.

"I could've handled them myself you know."

She looked down at him. Then continued flying. She let him down in front of the temple.

"She knows too much. . ." he mumbled to himself.

"Hm? What's that?" She asked, landing. Her wings disappeared.

"Tell me, do you know what its like getting your skin torn off?" He whispered smoothly into her ear from behind her. Shivers ran up and down her spine. She felt her muscles tighten stiff. She was absolutely frozen. Fleshy scarves began to slowly wrap around her body.

"What. . . The hell?" she managed.

"I, can't let you leave."

As she opened her mouth to scream, a scarf covered her mouth. She tried to move her body, she was bound. Not only to herself but this strange man she helped. The darkness consumed her yet, she was still conscious. He constricted her with the scarves and she grunted. He squeezed her tighter and tighter. He could feel himself crushing her very being. One scream. That was all he needed to know that he had finished.

He slowly unraveled her body expecting her to be dead. Then he noticed that she was still breathing, just barely.

"Interesting. She survived that. Maybe I'll keep her as a pet or something."

She mumbled softly as he picked her up and took her inside the temple walls. He put her on a bed. This bed was in a giant bird cage. He locked the cage and went about his own business sleeping.

After a while, the girl groaned. Her whole body hurt. Her eyes slowly examined the cage she was kept in. She took a deep breath. She knew she was in the temple just by the scent of the place and that man was still here.

"What. . . . The hell happened? Let's see, flying, torn skin, scarves. That man must've put me here after crushing my bones," she said to herself. She hummed a complex tune.

SNAP!

POP!

CRACK!

"That's better," she said stretching.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," a cool voice said.

"You're that guy."

"My name is Asura. I am the kishin."

The girl sat up arching her back.

"You crushed my body pretty well back there. Got that kink outta my shoulder too."

"You're not afraid?"

"I am. I'm just not showing it."

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Nekko. My name is Nekko," she replied.

"Tell me, why were those people chasing you."

"Same reason the DWMA is after you. We're different. I'm a dark child and you're a kishin."

She threw her head back to look at the roof. The place was a total disaster. Fallen beams were scattered throughout. She stood up from the bed and walked to the edge of the cage. He threw some clothes at her.

"Change into these. Yours are all torn up."

She looked down at herself her clothes were torn and battered. Holes and tears were scattered about.

"I could just use-"

"No, you can't you can only use the things you have. If you made something with what you had left it might have been quite kinky if you ask me."

She held up the cloths.

"Do you mind?"

"Ah, sorry."

He walked away. Nekko was still wary of her surroundings so she just threw the given clothes over her old ones add a little magic and she had a new outfit. She opened the door to her cage and walked around to find Asura. Something moved in the shadows. When she glanced around at it it was already gone.

Just as she turned back around she was slammed against the wall with brute force. Scarves squeezed her, choking her.

"Asura. . . .Its only me," She choked out.

The grip loosened but did not let go as if unsure. The scarf tentacles roamed her body. She trembled. It was if someone was trying to see in pitch black darkness and touch was the only way to make sure anything was real. As they touched her face gently they set her down. She grabbed one and it gently carried her to him.

"I am sorry. You startled me."

"It's alright. I probably shouldn't wander either."

He stepped into the dim light. His face was uncovered. His eyes were a beautiful crimson color and he had what appeared to be an eye tattoo in the middle of his forehead. His hair was black with white eyes encircling the ends.

Nekko cocked her head to the side.

"I was wondering what you looked like under that thing."

"Don't get used to it. It's only here where I show my true face."

"So, do you like it?" Nekko asked spinning to show the full outfit. The top was pitch black with a hood and was just a tad loose. The sleeves were long and skin tight but, they opened wide at the wrists. She also had a partial black mask that went from her chin to her nose and had dark blue boot cut jeans.

"Not bad. Come, sit."

She cautiously approached him. Step by step. Not once did she take her eyes off of him. Then, something collapsed behind her and she jumped into his arms. He chuckled a bit to himself.

"Not funny," she mumbled, pouting.

He arched his eyebrow watching her, studying her features. By watching her he could tell that she really was scared but, more comfortable in her current surroundings.

Then, she realized she was in his arms and he was practically rocking her to sleep. She jumped out of his arms.

"I . . . um. . . ." She flustered.

He scoffed at her reactions. Her face turned a cherry red and she pouted childishly. He let out a deep chuckle. Before she could protest any more she fell asleep.

While she was asleep and he sat there in the darkness she snuggled close to him resulting in him embracing her protectively.

~:~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this installment of whatever the hell I write.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you are reading this, this is a rewrite. I have removed a certain poof character and I'm getting back onto the original storyline.

Memories. They give us something to reflect upon. To bring emotions. However, if they are only filled with despair, loneliness, and hate some never remember what happiness is or how to laugh. To some they are terrible things.

~:~

Neko was being embraced by his arms while she slept. Asura, being the person he is, decides to peek at her memories. …

"Good morning, sweetie," a mother told her child.

"Kyaa," the three month old crooned.

The mother, a witch rarely used magic. However, today was different. She held the baby in her arms as always. She was going to get some groceries today. The mother wasn't a very powerful witch but one nonetheless. The mother was walking at a crosswalk when she was hit. The baby flew out of her arms and she saved her baby by using magic. She levitated the baby and placed her out of harms way.

"Witch!" someone shouted.

"I was only saving my baby," she cried.

"The baby that you stole!" someone else accused.

The baby never saw her mother again. . .

The baby was five years old now. She had learned about and how to control her growing abilities by her father. He told her to only use her abilities in an emergency.

Today, some kids were pushing her and teasing her. Why? She could see spirits.

"Freak!"

They pushed her towards a bridge. The bridge connected two large cliffs so it was a long way down. They pushed her off. She fell but not too far, because her daddy taught her to use her magic to fly.

The kids saw her fly and told their parents who went straight to her father. Calling her a freak, witch, and such. They then moved out of town. . .

"Daddy, why do they hate us?"

"Darling, it's because we're different. I'm a kishin and you're a dark child."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I eat a certain kind of soul and that you are the birth of a kishin and a witch, my kitten."

"Humans are cruel."

And that they were.

~:~

Neko began to stir in her sleep. It was dawn and now he knew why she was the way she was. He himself was just beginning to sleep. Neko stretched in her iron locked position. She noticed the iron hold she was in.

His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Asu. . ." She whispered but trailed off when she heard his light snoring.

She hadn't had much sleep either. She had so many dreams of her past that she hadn't gotten much sleep. She smiled and let sleep take hold of her once more.

Neko mumbled in her sleep. She shot up from where she was to find that no one was around thus making her nervous. It seemed much darker without Asura there. She sensed something else there, too frightened to see what it was.

"My, my," a voice said. "Has the powerful kishin picked up a pet?" The voice was taunting.

A low growl resonated from Neko's throat. "I have no business with you. So, if you'd be so kind as to leave."

"Just pass on a message for me, tell him that Death is after his pretty little head and so am I."

Neko formed a finger gun with her hands, and a small black light emanated from her fingertips. "No, you're not." The black light fired quickly in the direction of the voice, exploding on contact. The voice screeched and darted.

Now, the owner of the voice stood in front of Neko. The voice's face was hidden by a shadow cloak as was the rest of their body. The shadow slashed Neko's face. The said girl winced, but when she turned back, the shadow was gone. Blood ran down her face, in the slash across her face.

"Damn shadow, ruining my morning," Neko grumbled.

Neko scavenged around the temple, attempting to find a blanket of some sort. She heard something moving in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Another voice growled. It was Asura.

"Hn? Its only me. Plus it's cold in here."

"Who else was here?" his voice sounded angry and Neko shuddered.

"I don't know, they were mean and said to tell you that Death and whoever it was were after your pretty little head."

She could finally see him. He watched her shake lightly and the blooddribble across her face. Her eyes were like saucers, innocent, scared saucers. He wiped her face with a cloth making sure that he was careful around the open wounds.

"Thanks. I did manage to get a nice shot at them. I didn't get a chance to see what they looked like though."

"It's fine," he told her in a soft voice, trying not to scare the frightened girl any more than he had. He ruffled her hair just little enough to let her know that he was there.

"People are after you more than they are me, aren't they?" she asked.

He chuckled lightly, "More than likely."

"What should we do?"

"Hn, we should leave soon."

"Ne? Why?"

"Bad people are coming after us. So, we have to lay low for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Milotic350: Okay people, guess what, I'm alive! I do know it has been forever and I do apologize. I didn't realize that people liked it that much. Thanks to Aku12 for reminding me that I was, in fact alive.**

** To xJun-Chanx, I'm glad that I've caught your attention. It will probably get more interesting from here on out.**

** Now, enough of my jibber jabber, I will see you, my dear readers in the next chapter.**

Some say love is like a stuffed teddy bear. It starts out wonderful. Then, things begin to happen. Time may pass and you lose interest, a rip may appear, you patch up the rip, or maybe its eyes fall out. However, there are the lucky people to where it's wonderful through and through. Some get new ones throughout the years or, it could even be one lying throughout many other types of bears.

~:~

"Neko, come help me with this." Asura told her. Neko came quietly, curious in what the young kisshin was doing.

"Yes?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. Asura patted her head and she flinched from the sudden contact.

"Since when did you become afraid of me again?"

"Ah, no, I guess I'm still shaken up from the crazy lady."

"Okay, so, people are going to wonder how you found me and why you took me in. If anyone asks, I'm half dead and barely breathing." He told her as he tied a knot with some ropes around a wooden beam. "How I survived, was a miracle. Tell them you found me bleeding and starving to death in an alleyway." He handed her some torn and raggedy clothes. "Put these on."

"Asura, what's going on?"

"We're moving."

"Okay, where to?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It's a small village town that's supposedly nearly abandoned."

"What should I-," she was going to say 'get ready' but they didn't have much to go and get.

"There, it's done. Let's get it outside."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Asura dragged the thing made of wood and rope out into the bright moonlight. The light glittered upon them. Asura tied a couple more things together and stepped back.

"It's a raft!" she cheered, then paused. "Where's the water?"

"We'll sail on the wind. There's magic infused in it." He ran his fingers across the wood. "That way, we can rest."

Asura sat on it. He beckoned for Neko to follow. She followed his request and boarded the makeshift raft. With her weight, it began to lift. Within a few moments, it hovered about three feet off the ground. A sudden breeze pushed them forward. Quickly enough they were sailing the wind. Neko held onto the simple mast. Asura grinned and made his way to her. He leaned in behind her ear.

"Are you scared?" He whispered huskily. Neko nodded rapidly, her red and black hair whipped around wildly. She suddenly felt something wrap around her, right across her ribs. She stiffened at the touch. "Do you still think that I'll hurt you?"

"I think there's a possibility that if you wanted to or if you're pissed off enough, you might." He frowned at her comment noting the trust that they lacked.

"Why would you think that?" He asked. Neko could feel his hot breath against her exposed neck and ear. It stood out against the cool wind. She shivered slightly just thinking about it.

"In the beginning, just about a week ago, you tried to kill me. You thought I was dead, but I proved you wrong." He admitted to himself that her reason was agreeable; he wouldn't have anyone near him that did the same. This girl was an interesting case.

He propped his head on her shoulder, his arms still wrapped around her. She relaxed a little and leaned into him. The warmth from his body was alluring. He pressed his lips to the flesh on her neck and grinned into it. Her breathing was calm and slow, she hardly reacted at all. He guessed that she was asleep and was conformed so when he heard the faintest of snores.

Neko's eyes fluttered open to the bright morning sun. It only shined in her eyes, nowhere else. The rest of the room was pitch black and the only other color was the ruby red emanating from a pair of watchful eyes. She jumped to life at the glowing sight.

"Asura, is that you? You scared me for a second."

"Hn, the kisshin's not home? I guess I'll have to go for his pet."

"Damn it, I don't want it to be you. Go the hell away."

"Nn, don't think so. You're a fine catch and I think that Lord Death will pay a heafty price for something like you," it hissed. Neko assumed that it was someone other than the one who came after them last time. Neko glared at the glowing red eyes.

"Can't you people just leave us alone? We're not doing any harm."

"No, not yet, but you will."

"Bull, I haven't done a spit. Just tried to live my own life, but no, people like you always seem to show up," Neko growled. She fired a bullet made of a strange black light at the glowing red eyes. Unfortunately, it missed. Neko stood, mostly for better aim, and fired again. The next one shot a hole in the wall. Then, the eyes disappeared.

Neko took cautious steps in an attempt to find whoever it was. Her finger gun was loaded and ready. Her blue eyes flicked in every direction. A shadow jumped from the ceiling and darkness consumed her.

Asura pulled against the restraints that bound him. Nothing seemed to work. He knew something was happening to Neko, he just didn't know what. They had come quickly and suddenly, binding him with magic and taking off again.

Neko struggled against an invisible force. The binds would not budge and the world was darker than Asura's hair. She could hear voices, but she could only pick out some words. She shook in the blinding darkness. She didn't know what was going on or what would happen.

"Fear, it's what binds us. It's what consumes us. It predicts our thoughts and our movements. Fight or flight is what they say. Fight or flight shall break me away." She rhymed this in a very soft tune. She sang it over and over again to the darkness until light began to shine through. Louder and louder she sang, and wider and wider the rip became.

The bag split open. She found herself among four people. One, had gleaming red eyes that looked as if carved from the rubies that they so resembled. His hair was long and a silver color. It would have came to about shoulder length, if it didn't spike upwards. He was rather tall and had rather sharp teeth.

However, another also had the same gleaming red eyes. His oily black hair framed his face surprisingly well. His skin was as pale as the moon. Shadows swam around his person and weaved in and out of his soul.

Neko stepped back, and walked into another man. He wore a cartoonish skull mask and a large black cloak. He had huge oversized white gloves to boot. She swore he was over seven feet tall.

The last person was a girl. She had pigtails and green eyes. She was a little shorter than the guy with silver hair and was pretty thin. At the same time, she held a burning fire in her eyes.

"Ne? Where am I and what the hell do you people want?"

"I'm Soul." The boy with the silver hair told her. "The girl next to me, is my partner, Maka."

The other man with gleaming red eyes didn't speak. Though, the skull man frowned. "I'm Lord Death, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Neko shrank in her spot. Something didn't feel quite right. "Okay, so why am I here?"

"It's mostly because of what you are," the man with the red eyes hissed. "You are a dark child and a threat to the community."

"Listen here, you snake! I've done nothing against you or your kin! So what grudge do have against me?" she snapped.

"Now, now, we don't have anything against you. Only about half of what the Snake Charmer says is true. You are a possible threat to the community however; we only see that if you continue on forward with the kisshin god Asura."

"He's a kisshin god? If he's so powerful in all of the insanity, than why am I not affected?"

"Dr. Stein figures it's either due to the fact that you have kisshin blood or that you were around kisshin for most of your life."

"Well, I don't see how this will cause me to be a threat to society. Maybe me being with him will make it so he doesn't break yours." Soul and Maka looked a little shocked. Lord Death, however, could see the seriousness in her eyes. "What if it's more than helping out some random person?"

"Asura, love? Is that even possible?" Maka asked.

"They do say that love can be where you least expect it," Neko said mentioning towards Soul. Maka's face turned a bright hue in response. Neko just grinned. "Lord Death, I do believe that Asura has had a positive influence on me."

He tilted his head, "How so?"

"I'm not as afraid as I once was. Usually, I would just hide from whoever's hunting me. Now, I at least have the courage to speak out against it."

"You will stay in a holding cell for now. If Asura has changed for the better as you claim, then we will make a decision then. If not, both of you will be executed."

Neko bowed mockingly, "Yes, Lord Death."


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Well, I'm back with the next chapter everyone! Soul eater does not belong to me, only Neko does. So, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Asura struggled against his bindings. The person that had attacked him had great speed and powers of black magic. Something was wrong, that much was obvious. To bind the Kisshin God and not kill him, but to bind him and walk away? There was something more going on. Asura heard a sudden yell, and it sounded quite familiar, almost like Neko's. His eyes went wide as the sudden realization hit him.

"God damn," he muttered. Unfortunately, the strength to break these binds was unavailable at the moment. None of the few towns people who walked by cared enough to even ask him what was wrong. Finally, the binds broke and the faintest sound of Neko's singing could be heard on the wind.

Now, his scarves destroyed everything. They crushed the small village houses and ripped trees from the roots and he didn't know why. He didn't know why he was so upset about her. He didn't want to care but he couldn't stop himself from doing so. The girl that admitted she was afraid. Asura wanted to destroy everything in order to get her back.

He returned to the small village house he had gotten. Neko was gone and DWMA was carved into the wall. Enraged, he left, to the DWMA. Destruction was all that remained from his wrath.

Neko felt a sharp pain in her gut. It was instinct, an instinct that something bad would happen. She leaned against the cold concrete walls of the holding cell. She never did like small enclosed spaces, there was never enough room.

Inside, there was a bed, a small nightstand, a lamp, desk, and a barred window. The door was made of steel. She sighed, at a loss of what to do. That is, until a cat pawing at the window gave her an idea. Though, the window was too small to go through, she bent the bars to try to escape and arranged the furniture in the appropriate manner.

She shifted herself into a cat and backed up into the heavy steel door. Her furry hindquarters brushed up against the cold metal. She took a running start, and leapt onto each piece of furniture one after the other. She jumped the final time to the window ledge, but came up short by about three feet.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. She jumped again and again, each time coming up short. The final time, she landed a bit too far to the edge of the nightstand and sent everything crashing to the floor. She was buried under the small avalanche of furniture. There wasn't enough room to shift back. Now, she was trapped in an even smaller space. A small amount of dread filled her gut once more. Bright blue eyes cut through the darkness of her enclosed space.

A heavy hand knocked on the echoing door. Neko didn't reply. The door screeched open, just enough for the person to squeeze through. A metal tray came crashing to the floor causing Neko to jump. A plastic cup of orange juice spilled to the floor and cracked in the process. What seemed like chili spilled into the mess of orange juice, plastic, and metal.

"Hey, you in here?" a male voice asked. It sounded like one of the kids from earlier, but Neko just couldn't put a finger on which one. She absentmindedly backed up into the corner of her avalanche hole. She shook nervously, her blue eyes glaring all the way. She frantically attempted to find an alternate exit.

A bright light breached the darkness of her confined space. It was suddenly blocked by the person's face. Neko hissed and slashed at their face. The person howled in pain, holding his face. Neko dashed from between his legs, running into the open doorway. Her padded feet carried her in short-ish strides. The silver haired boy stood angrily from the steel doorway with claw marks down his face.

At the end of the hall was another door. It was at least twelve feet tall and red with gold details. There was not a doorknob in sight. The kid from the doorway is storming up the hall and Neko was trapped. She scratched at the large red door praying that it would open. She quickly shifted back into her human form, attempting to open the large door.

Slowly, but surely, she was able to force the door open. She looked back at the silver haired teen to watch his slightly surprised face, only to see him start chasing her with more enthusiasm than earlier. Neko sprinted through the small opening in the giant door only to run face first into Lord Death himself. She fell flat on her butt and rubbed her lower back as she stood.

"Ow, ow, ow," she muttered to find Lord Death in front of her. She quickly turned around and started to speed walk away. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Only to realize she wasn't going anywhere because he had a hold of her shirt collar and her feet weren't even touching the ground.

The silver haired teen caught up to them. The deep slashes on his face had seemingly stopped bleeding. Neko stopped trying to run in the air.

"Neko, I need to speak to you about Kisshin Asura," Lord Death said.

Neko hung limply in the air. "Shoot."

"I have had reports that he is causing mass destruction while on his way in this direction. Do you have any idea why this is?"

"Mass destruction, sounds like he's pissed," Neko said to herself.

"Why does he know that we have you?" he asked, suddenly serious.

Neko returned the look with a similar looking glare. "He doesn't or, he shouldn't. I didn't even know where I was going until you told me. I haven't even been into contact with him since my abduction. You should know your sources better."

He glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know that guy who brought me in? The one with the black hair and crimson eyes. Maybe he left something behind, knowing the destruction Asura would cause in his efforts to find me. Our point of moving was too keep away from you. Why would we purposely cause destruction to you just so we stay away from each other's paths?"

"What should we do?" the teen asked.

"Well, we could just let me go and I could calm him, I could release madness so powerful that it drives the most powerful in the city and use them against you, or we could just sit and wait until he arrives and try to keep a pissed off Kisshin from killing everyone and destroying everything until he gets what he wants." Neko grinned slyly, watching the two contemplate on their answers. Instead of answering, Lord Death brought her to the first room she saw.

There was a large mirror and a sofa. A coffee table sat in front of the sofa. A red haired man sat in it lazily. A silver haired scientist with a large screw in his head leaned against an arm. The pig tailed girl walked into the room. Originally, she was looking for the silver haired teen that was with Lord Death but was suddenly interested in what was going on.

Lord Death sat Neko between the two older men on the sofa. He stood back as the two men readied themselves for danger.

"It seems that Neko here has offered a proposal," Lord Death told the group. Neko smirked to herself and the red haired man on one side of her was suddenly edged with worry and seriousness. The other, grinned in amusement. The girl turned serious and Neko could tell that on the other side of the mask that Lord Death was considering her words carefully, with a frown etched into his features.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay everyone, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. School sucks, you know the drill. I think I'm getting better with my writing, which is good news for all of us. So, enough of my jabbering so I can let you onto the chapter.

"Neko drives a hard bargain," the silver haired teen told them. The men on either side of her raised an eyebrow.

"Neko says that either we can let her go and let her calm him, she could release a wave of insanity so powerful that she'll use turn the strongest of you against me, or if we lock her back up and wait Asura will destroy everything in sight until he finds her." Lord Death said this slowly with every bit of an edge he could muster in his words. Neko smirked to herself.

"She claims she could use the insanity to her advantage?" the silver haired scientist asked.

"Heh, I don't need to use much to send you over the edge," Neko scoffed. "the same with Mr. Cool over there, keeping an eye on his girlfriend. A touch of bloodlust and a pinch of darkness would do the trick. Then, he would be the exact opposite of protective." In an instant, a hand was clenched around her throat and the teen had turned his arm into a curved blade.

"Don't you dare make a threat towards my daughter!" the red head growled viciously.

"There is one problem with me escaping, however," Neko told them solemnly. "If I do get away without an issue, the Snake Charmer, as you called him, will be after us. He'll be after you too."

"What does he want with you two?" the scientist asked. The hand of the red head loosened and the teen's blade disappeared.

"I wish I knew. No one ever said why either one of you wanted us. I just want to be left alone but apparently that's very difficult." Her expression was unreadable.

"We still can't just let a Kisshin roaming around freely," Lord Death argued.

"Why not? You people roam around freely don't you? So what if we're stronger than you, some of us want to be left alone, thank you."

"We'll have to find the Snake Charmer's motives," the scientist suggested. Neko raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows, maybe he wants Asura to go on a rampage. That way he'll destroy everything, get you guys pissed off and go after him. Then, while you guys are all tired from fighting Asura, he will have the time to strike. Then, all will be his. He'll possibly force a powerful queen into marriage and become unstoppable." Jaws dropped at Neko's suggestion. "What? It's just a guess."

"Take her to the holding cell while we figure something out. Neko, this isn't a definite yes or no. I just need time to think."

Neko bowed mockingly, "If you say so." The scientist escorted her to the holding cell that had been cleaned up while they were gone. She reached out for the doorknob when she froze. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Just go in."

"No," she muttered. "I can't go in there." Her voice was scared. Her body shook violently. The scientist tried to give her a nudge to the door. She snapped at him. Her hand gripped his throat, nails nearly piercing the skin. Her eyes were black.

"Neko, what're you-"He was cut off from the door opening slowly. It screamed against the concrete. One person stood in the doorway. A grin of fangs. Bloody red eyes.

"I can't-" Neko was cut off by a sharp pain in her spine. She could feel it come in waves of pain. The person was grinning madly. The scientist slipped out of consciousness. Neko laughed at the now fallen body.

"Come, my pet," the voice cooed. Neko gracefully stepped towards the man. His black hair was sideswept and spiked in the back. His ears and face were decorated in piercings. A tattoo crept from his hairline to somewhere around his eye. It swirled and such in the color of the night. She fit right under his chin as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Master?" she asked with large eyes.

"Yes, I am your master now. That fool Kisshin abused you so much, you'll be safe here." Neko knitted her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side at the comment. "Come with me. You will be treated as a queen."

The man picked her up bridal style and carried her off somewhere. Neko had regained her mind and body more or less. As soon as they landed at their destination, she was ready. He set her down gently. With one flick of her wrist, she added something new to his face, bleeding claw marks.

The man snapped and slapped her across the face. "Bind her!" he yelled. "Give her no food or drink! Her meals shall be a slice of bread and water." Next thing Neko knew, men of all shapes and sizes were clasping shackles around her neck, wrists, and ankles. Chains were heavy and dragged along the ground as they forced her into a corner and further attached the chains. She charged at them, only to be pulled back on the chain around her neck by one of the men.

"You will be bound until you are broken." The first man announced. He kicked a firm boot into her gut. Neko gagged and coughed. He aimed a kick again and she caught it and bit into his leg, drawing blood. He scraped her off with his other boot as if she were a chewed bit of gum. He left her there as the rest of the group continued to beat her.

When they left, she lay bleeding. She was bruised and bloody. Everything hurt. Good thing she had stopped fighting back in any way she could, or it would have been much worse. The light had left her eyes and her breathing was shallow. Bruises decorated nearly every inch of her body. A few of her fingers were broken and probably some ribs too. She tried to sing a tune, but her windpipe was nearly crushed and she'd lost her voice somewhere along the way.

The clicking of boots made her shudder. She didn't know whether it was night or day. Fear seeped into her veins by the open wounds. She chewed on her split lip, causing it to bleed even more. Her working fingers dug nails into her palms.

The slamming of a metal tray startled her. A single slice of bread lay sadly on the tray while the water spilled and the pours of the stone drank it greedily. After the boots left, she hid the bread in a loose stone nearby, saving it for later.

The shackles had rubbed her raw. Blood from mystery cuts seeped to the cold floor. She leaned against stone, breathing slowly, heavily. Her grunt was a hoarse wheeze as she moved painfully. A lone rat scurried across the cell floor.

Its fur was matted by dried blood. Its tiny eyes glinted in some nonexistent light. She hated herself. She hated what she had become. The Kisshin had showed her love, protection, and her very own strength. She felt that she'd betrayed him in her own weakness. She squeezed her swollen eyes shut as much as she could, letting silent tears escape onto the stone.


End file.
